The present invention relates to Christmas lights, and more particularly to a Christmas light including an elastic attachment which can be elastically and releasably attached to the electric wires, string of a network or any object to be attachable.
Typical Christmas lights are strung spacedly in a pair of electric wires to obtain greater cosmetic effect people use the strings of the Christmas light to form a pattern, a signal or a word. To this end, each of the Christmas light mush have something attachable a linear object. So that a varied attaching means such as a hook, a clip, a lug etc., integrate with the light. FIG. 1 shows an attachable Christmas light which includes generally a socket 10, a cap 11 engaged with the bottom of the socket 10 to secured a pair of electric wire 14 and a bulb 12 engaged into the socket 10. The cap 11 has a first hook 111 and a second hook 112 both of which are attachable to a linear object. However, the first hook 111 is not reliable and it only simply hangs the Christmas light on a thing.